


Aradia is totally (NOT) fine

by Priestessofshadows



Series: Adventures in a strange new world [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aradia is in Denial, Dissociation, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, PTSD symptoms, Past Character Death, She is not okay, Someone please help this child, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Mind set, You can't convince me that Aradiabot self-destructing wasn't suicide, or that she wasn't suicidal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestessofshadows/pseuds/Priestessofshadows
Summary: What goes through Aradia's mind when she decides to move to Japan.





	Aradia is totally (NOT) fine

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Denial, dissociation, unhealthy coping mechanism, PTSD symptoms, reference to past deaths, reference to a past suicide, and an unhealthy mindset.

Aradia loved her friends, how could she not when they have been through so much together. And yeah she'll admit, she was protective, but not to the point of overprotective. Her friends, moirail, and matesprite on the other hand, totally did. Honestly, she could take care of her self, and why they all insisted she wasn't fine she didn't know. 

She was honest to gog fine, sure she sometimes had flashbacks of her various deaths but it was no big deal. Even when she had nightmares of the game, it was okay ( even when she dreamt of  _that_ incident, even when she would flinch to being even slightly _touched_ after it, or even when the feelings of when she was Aradiabot returned for the briefest of moments). And she wasn't in denial like Sollux, Feferi, or Eridan kept insisting, honestly she was just happy to be alive (it was so much better than being an emotionless ghost/ Frog Sprite, or a pessimistic robot, and she wasn't suicidal when she was a robot despite what other's believed). 

She was fine, _everything_ was _fine_. Which is why she decided to move to Japan.

She wasn't impulsive ( she learned the hard way of the reprucussions of acting in such a way due to  _that_ incident), but honestly she felt a little suffocated by everyone's unwarranted worry. Plus, she had always been curious of earth's other cultures, and while the American culture was interesting, she was always a sucker for discovering new things. Not to mention the fondness of the Japanese culture that Dirk and her dancestore had for it really sparked her interest. This were her reasons, and was certainly _not_ to run away from reality and keep being in denial, like she knew some would insist. She _wasn't_ in denial, because she was _fine._

Now if only she could convinced the others of that.


End file.
